I forgive you One-Shot
by meconsume
Summary: Katherine esta muriendo y Stefan trata de dedicarle unas palabras de apoyo antes de que eso suceda, pero esto lo llevara a darse cuenta de que realmente siente algo más por ella. ¿Sería esta despedida un nuevo comienzo? ATENCIÓN: No leer si no viste el capitulo 10 de la 5ta temporada, esto sería una continuación


**_Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW, aunque todo lo que vean escrito acá si es mio. _**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios._**

**_Les recomiendo escuchar la canción All I want de Kodaline. _**

* * *

_**One shot: I forgive you**_

Stefan se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y miro con ojos entrecerrados como Katherine dormía plácidamente, en ese momento se acordó de unas palabras dichas hace tiempo "Te miro, y veo un ángel" eso mismo parecía ahora, un ángel, no era la despiadada Katherine que había conocido algún día, era ella, la chica de la que se había enamorado. Y, mientras él miraba sus facciones desde lejos, abajo, un grupo de personas conocidas se daba el gusto en su lecho de muerte y de golpe a él le pareció que estaba todo mal, que si, Katherine había cometido errores, muchos, demasiados para ser perdonada, pero aun así...no se merecía esto, nadie lo hacia, todos en algún punto habían cometido errores hasta él mismo. Dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y se acerco tomando una de las manos de la chica, ella se movió hasta estar acostada hacia un lado, mirándolo.

-hey -dijo Stefan y aunque no tenia ganas de sonreír, hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo.

-¿no te unes a la fiesta? -pregunto ella con voz cansada, un tono que él nunca le había oído

-no veo razones por las cuales festejar -comento con un nudo en el estomago. Jugo con la pequeña mano en las suyas y la acuno como si quisiera protegerla. Ella sonrío de lado, y la picardía de sus ojos lo atrajo, siempre igual, eso nunca cambiaba, ese brillo especial que ella tenia.

-gracias -Katherine tosió un poco y Stefan se levanto asustado- tranquilo -le dijo volviendo a poner sus manos sobre las de él- soy una sobreviviente ¿recuerdas? -el vampiro la miro a los ojos y puso su mejor cara aunque en este momento ¿que importaría mostrar un poco de tristeza? no podía ser feliz con esta situación, simplemente le dolía ver como la mujer con la que compartió tantas cosas se fuera de sus brazos en un segundo

-Katherine -susurro él y ella solo comento un inescuchable "¿si?" tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos - no morirás ¿cierto? -pregunto y la tristeza de su voz le hizo parecer un niño pequeño y asustado, la humana sonrió abiertamente, tratando de contener la emoción del momento, pero no podía, la mascara se había desgastado estaba demasiado cansada como para fingir, solo podía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y esos eran su amor por él

-¿eso importa? -pregunto con dificultad y sus palabras se ahogaron en la preocupación de los ojos de Stefan. No, no importaba, porque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella ni lo que podría llegar a sentir, porque, como ya había aclarado, no podía perdonarla pero, igualmente no comento nada, porque se dio cuenta antes de que ella diga algo mas a donde se dirigía la conversación, iba a darle vueltas al tema de Elena y de cuanto él la amaba y no soportaría hablar de ello otra vez, porque simplemente eran situaciones diferentes y no podía ni debía compararlas. Despacio se levanto de su asiento y vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de la chica que pronto fue reemplazada por alegría, que intento ocultar, cuando recostó su cuerpo a su lado, se giro apara observarla y con la mano libre toco su pelo, ahora casi blanco, acaricio sus mejillas sin vida y de un color fantasmal, miro sus ojos cansados y las arrugas que se formaban bajo sus parpados, en un acto de poder estar mas cerca tomo una de sus huesudas manos en las suyas, tratando de protegerla, esto solo ayudo para que ella esbozara una sonrisa de dolor y amor al mismo tiempo. Vio como se le humedecían los ojos poco a poco anticipando las lagrimas no derramadas. Él noto un deje de diversión en sus propios ojos, al ver lo frágil que ella se encontraba y aun así lo fuerte que quería aparentar.

-¿se esta riendo de mi, señor Salvatore? -pregunto ella curvando los labios hacia arriba

-por supuesto que no, señorita Pierce -dijo sonriendo y como si eso hubiera sido un detonante, una cascada de recuerdos llovieron en su mente, y casi como si estuvieran conectados Katherine tuvo exactamente la misma sensación y juntos, en el silencio mientras el sol se ponía fuera, ellos recordaron como se conocieron, también sus momentos unidos, como fue floreciendo su amor y ese tiempo en el que fueron inseparables, los malos momentos quedaron fuera de sus cabezas, no lo hicieron apropósito solo que ahora necesitaban energía para poder sobrellevar todo esto y sus mentes los invadieron con buenos sentimientos. Él toco sus labios resquebrajados y en un intento de poder calmarla la beso, fue un simple contacto pero eso lo reconforto, le hizo sentir que al menos podría darle esto, el mundo se detuvo un segundo y solo estaban ellos dos, tratando de redimir todo su pasado.

Cuando se separo, la miro nuevamente entonces, ella, ya no pudo callar mas lo que tenia que decir, y con las palabras atoradas en su garganta Katherine hablo, y dijo lo que tiempo atrás había dicho.

-Te amo, Stefan -susurro y lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la piel sedosa a su paso y recorriendo la suavidad de esta- y ya se que tu no -continuo, la voz se le quebró en un momento, y tuvo que suspirar para poder seguir- pero no me importa -lo miro a los ojos y él la acurruco sobre su cuerpo, no era solo para poder contenerla sino también para ocultar sus propias lagrimas que no tardarían en mojar su cara- siempre lo hice y siempre lo are -con esa simple frase termino su dialogo y él, como si fuera algo inevitable se largo a llorar, y observo a través de sus pestañas como diamantes transparentes terminaban de salir de los ojos de Katherine al cerrarlos, y esto lo destruyo un poco mas. ¿Como podia seguir siendo tan malvado? ¿como podía seguir sintiendo desprecio por ella en el momento en el que se encontraban? No, no podía, no más. De pronto 147 años no le parecieron mucho y tener solo unos minutos mas con ella hicieron desaparecer todo lo malo que sentía hacia esa mujer. Tenía que lograr que ella se fuera con algo de felicidad y eso solo podían hacerlo las siguientes palabras:

-Te perdono -susurro en un intento de despedirse adecuadamente y al mismo tiempo no queriendo hacerlo, vio como ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Que importaba si aquello no era real? ¿Que pasaba si no la perdonaba del todo? Nadie diría nada, porque esta era su adiós y la única manera de poder hacer que ella muriera en paz, no podría decirle que la amaba porque no estaba seguro de que fuera así, solo tenía claro el echo de que no se encontraba preparado para dejarla ir.

Apretó el cuerpo de la chica mas al suyo, tratando desesperadamente de tenerla lo mas cerca posible y cuando escucho mas atentamente se percato de que no oía nada, solo el silencio sepulcral y entonces se dio cuenta de que el corazón de ella se estaba deteniendo y como los últimos latidos terminaban de escucharse en la soledad, y la piel fría de sus brazos rozaron sus grandes manos. Stefan escucho cuando su propio corazón se rompió al medio y el alma de Katherine recogió los pedazos, y de pronto se sintió desdichado por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que siempre había estado ahí, y se odio cuando vio el rostro de ella, parecía de porcelana pura, sin una falla. Se inclino hasta estar sobre su cuerpo y la beso, una y otra vez pero los labios helados lo devolvieron a la realidad, diciéndole eso que se negaba a aceptar: muerta, estaba muerta. De golpe, como si hubiera sido una punzada, se dio cuenta de lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior, un día...una eternidad, nunca me miraras como miras a Elena, era real, pero la diferencia es que en ese momento Stefan realmente no creyó que ella podría llegar a morir de verdad, y ahora le gustaría tener más tiempo para poder averiguar si las palabras que Katherine le había dicho eran del todo ciertas. Él no intento ocultarse cuando lagrimas mas pesadas cayeron sobre sus mejillas humedeciéndolo todo a su paso, tampoco se percato cuando un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios y abrazo el cuerpo sin vida con mas fuerza, tratando de darle el calor que le hacía falta, pero eso no fue suficiente y se fue adaptando a la idea de que no iba a volver a verla, y rogó por ella, porque volviera a la vida, susurro frases que nunca pensó decir.

-lo siento -dijo sin voz mientras lagrimas pesadas seguían cayendo- siento no haber sido lo que necesitabas, siento no haberte perdonado a tiempo, siento no poder salvarte -la beso de vuelta y no sentir que ella le devolvía el beso lo enloqueció -Katherine -le dijo suplicando- por favor -pidió a la nada, donde nadie lo escuchaba- quiero que viva -siguió, pero no se escucho otra voz mas que la suya y se sintió estallar. Se levanto rápidamente y agarro el primer objeto de la habitación que vio, arrojándolo sobre la pared y haciendo que estallara en miles de pedazos, y luego otro y otro. Y después solo sintió dolor, mucho dolor, y se golpeo las piernas y la cara, y se empezó a odiar. ¿Por que no había actuado a tiempo? se detesto por solo darle una ultima noche a sus cuerpos cuando todo lo que quería ofrecerle era su corazón, se recrimino no haberle dicho que la amaba antes de perderle, (aunque no fuera cierto porque no sabía lo que sentía, solo se lo hubiera dicho para hacerla feliz) por no aceptar todos esos momentos que ella le quiso dar y por no estar a su lado cuando lo necesito. Y casi sintió como su corazón se rompía cada vez mas cuando recordó la historia de aquella chica, que solo había tenido dolor y sufrimiento y necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de alegría. Cuando la miro de vuelta lo supo, como si hubiera sido un descubrimiento, si no podía salvarla moriría con ella. Y ahora no pensó en Elena y en cuanto la amaba porque el amor por ella no podría curar el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Katherine. Decidió matarse, y vivir con ella del otro lado, como siempre tendrían que haberlo echo, juntos, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de llevarlo a cabo una desesperada Nadia entro en la habitación llevándose a su paso los restos de cosas que Stefan había roto.

-¿demasiado tarde? -pregunto y se movilizo al lado de su madre, que yacía sin vida en la cama. Stefan asintió bajando la cabeza, pero al contrario de lo que él imaginaba Nadia no lloro simplemente saco un libro que parecía antiguo y comenzó a decir algo con palabras inentendibles.

-¿que haces? -curioso, Stefan, se acerco a ella

-¿quieres que viva? -Nadia se giro a él y lo enfrento de una manera que nunca lo habían echo

-mas que nada -juro él y ella solo asintió

-entonces confía -le tendió una mano y la tomo sin protestar.

Y por un segundo nada importo porque Katherine iba a vivir, el destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad y esta vez no la iba a desaprovechar, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y, cuando, en otro momento él quiso matar a esta chica hoy haría lo que fuera porque viviera un día mas, entonces, fue una revelación la que acudió a su mente, diciéndole que si esta era la terminación de esa etapa de odio ahora solo podían venir los momentos buenos, y todavía no tenia claros sus sentimientos, pero lo averiguaría y mientras tanto intentaría hacer que ella se mantuviera con vida. En un momento tan crucial como este la diferencia la hacían un día y una eternidad.

* * *

_**Hola estaba escuchando la canción del último capitulo en la escena que Katherine y Stefan hablan y se me hizo imposible no escribir esto, simplemente me paso por la cabeza que tal vez solo quizás Stefan podría perdonar a Kath en un intento de que ella muera feliz, y que en ese momento se de cuenta de que, en realidad, siempre le ha querido, a su manera, pero lo ha echo. También pensé que se parecería mucho al final de la segunda temporada donde Damon casi muere y Elena le perdona ¿que creen? podría pasar, si Elena lo hizo con Damon...¿Porque Stefan no con Katherine? Presiento que el final de Katherine solo sera el comienzo de su historia de amor. No, seguro que soy yo y mis ideas locas...pero de todas maneras quería compartirlo. **_

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si es así ya lo saben un comentario siempre me anima ;) Besos, Ro. **_


End file.
